


SWORD Logo - art/gift

by Spennig



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spennig/pseuds/Spennig
Summary: I finally got a chance to play, and do my own digital editing take on the SWORD patch/logo from Dont_call_me_Carrie's The War is Far From Over Now!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	SWORD Logo - art/gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dont_call_me_Carrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_call_me_Carrie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The War is Far From Over Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799406) by [Dont_call_me_Carrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_call_me_Carrie/pseuds/Dont_call_me_Carrie). 

I'm not having much luck getting the images to post directly. Links included.

Metal version

[SWORD Logo - Metal Version](http://fav.me/ddurctb)

Fabric / Patch version

[SWORD Logo - Fabric / Patch Version](http://fav.me/dduree4)


End file.
